


Eva Buckley

by sunshinedrift



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Christopher Diaz, Buck adobts a baby, Daddy Buck, Families of Choice, Family Feels, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedrift/pseuds/sunshinedrift
Summary: Evan Buckley reflects on the reasons he lost his job and ends up visiting the baby from episode 1 in the hospital, she instantly steals his heart.  Thankful he does get his job back for where else would he meet another single father just trying to do their best for their kid.





	1. The Start

Buck couldn’t get it out of his head. Athena yelling at him about the girl deserves the right to go to the hospital. He knows she had been right and learning later how young she had been it didn’t help. She must have been terrified of everything that had happened. 

He called up the hospital to check in on both her and the baby. The good news was that both were stable and at least the mother was looking to make a full recovery. The baby they wouldn’t know until she was older if there were any lasting effects, but she was going to the foster care system. 

Buck couldn’t help asking the nurse, “she should be adopted soon though, right. I mean babies are usually snatched up quick?” There was a pause on the phone by the nurse and Buck had made enough check-in calls to know that was never a good sign. 

“Under normal circumstances that are correct, however, with how this little one came into the world and all the unknowns it would be unlikely that she is adopted for a while. It takes a special kind of person to choose a potentially disabled child.” Buck felt his throat close up and the tightening in his chest as though his heart was actually breaking for the little girl, he quickly thanked the nurse for the information before hanging up on the phone. 

That night Buck goes out to his favorite bar and finds a guy to forget the troubles of the day with. While it wasn’t often Buck hooked up with a guy, this day needed some extra kind of forgetting and didn’t want any thoughts of babies to be anywhere near his mind. 

Buck does his best to move on just like he always does from all other difficult calls, but he knows that this one was different. He just isn’t quite sure how different, just yet.   
It isn’t until he is fired that he gets up the courage to actually go to the hospital. He figures he screwed up his life he should go and try to help someone else’s and the little girl just won't leave his thoughts. 

At the hospital, he quickly finds a nurse that directs him to the NICU and the baby is pointed out to him. The nurse asks if he would like to see her and his face instantly lights up. She shows him how and then goes into a spiel about how it is very beneficial for babies to be held and touched and that he was such a natural. 

Buck recognized the flirty tone but only smiled at the little one in his arms. She continues on about a volunteer program that is always short on people. That grabs Buck’s attention immediately and asks how to join sending the full strength of his smile on the young nurse. He signs up right then and there knowing there was no way he won't be coming back. The little one in his arms has just made what should have been a low point for him into a day he will remember with a smile. 

The sign-up also consisted of an online book and test that would need to be completed before a one day class to gain all the information that would be needed for any volunteers on procedures. This prompted Buck to go back to the station and to try to get his job back, fortunately by helping Abby and Athena it all went well. Buck knew how important the job was, they really were helping people and it needed to be his priority to be able to fully help as many people as possible. Buck will always be grateful to Bobby for seeing the sincerity in his words. 

\----

During one of Buck’s first times volunteering, he met Melissa, the social worker who was going to be handling the little girl's case. Buck and she hit it off almost immediately as he was able to tell her the full story of what happened and knew from the nurses and doctors what was going on medically with the girl. She admitted it was nice to hear it from an actual person and not just reading the doctor’s reports. 

They went out for coffee, nothing more as no more jeopardizing the kids' future. She clearly dedicated her life to her job and had a love-hate relationship with it. Buck knew immediately that she would be the best thing for the little one. For the first time, Buck set himself a boundary with his behavior no flirting around the kid. 

It wasn’t long before Buck became a regular face at the sign-in desk and all the attendants knew him by the first name. Even with his new set boundary, it seemed that the girls had other ideas. Some were very blatant about their interest and some were simply fond of doodling his name in their notebooks. He only found out about the notebook thing when he came in one day after a long shift at the station to find that the baby’s name had been changed on the paperwork. Eva was clearly printed on one of them. Buck had several mixed emotions about it thinking that a lucky someone had come by to adopt the little girl and named her for once she was cleared to be signed out of the hospital. 

Buck asked his favorite nurse a no-nonsense woman in her 60s that had raised 6 kids of her own and always had grandkid stories to tell Buck, about it. She rolled her eyes so hard Buck was worried they might come out as she sternly stated that the young miss shelly has a crush on you and she writes your name all over and she got caught filling out that little ones paperwork one day, she covered it by filling in the name. 

Now, I let it go for the time being as no one deserves to be a Jane Doe especially that little angle. Buck just smiled goofily at her. Until she pointed her finger of doom at Buck and said: “young man Do Not let that go to your head.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” was Buck's only response though he couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off his face. 

“Go help out Eva, she hasn’t had her bottle in a while I’m sure she’s hungry,” Buck didn’t need any more encouragement. 

A few weeks into regularly volunteering at the hospital that he finally met the social worker that would be handling the little girl's case. Buck had been feeding her when Melissa arrived. While her presence wasn’t uncommon in the ward the company it was usually only when there was a new infant that needed to be looked after. This time she also came with news as a foster home had been found for the little Eva that specialized in disable infants.

Buck was delighted and heartbroken all at once and couldn’t quite make heads or tails of why he felt that way. It was great that Eva would be going to a home that knew all the signs of potential problems that could arise, but it also meant that Buck wouldn’t be able to hold her. 

Buck called Abby and while she had listened often enough talk about the hospital and his volunteering she knew this time was different. Her advice was that he knew this day had been coming and if you love something you have to do what’s best for them. 

That thought struck Buck like a lightning bolt. “You’re right, I do love her and want to do right by her.” He was grinning again as plans started forming he quickly thanked, Abby completely missing her exasperated words of how that’s not what she meant. Buck had already hung up as he called up Melissa asking about the process to become Eva’s Dad.


	2. Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck meets Abby in person and learns of her opinion on Eva. He is also making a few lifestyle choices to get ready to be a dad.

Melissa was a source of wonderful information and also some devastating news. The first thing she did was conduct a home visit and the immediate frat-boy vibe that was happening in the living room needed to be changed. It was clear that Buck lived with roommates that weren’t his friends and they were at different stages in their lives. For while they were students, Buck was in a career that he enjoyed. 

She also pointed out his two-seater car that wasn’t conducive to a car seat. The only thing she seemed to approve of was his section of the fridge with all the healthy options. 

“Buck I know you love little Eva, but are you sure this is the life you want?” Melissa had seen this before, couples thinking they were ready, but in reality had more personal growing to do before they brought a child into their world. 

“And what about the family? We’ve known each other for a while and I’ve never heard you talk about anyone?” Melissa had expected hesitancy has posing her questions, but she found none of that in Buck instead she only saw the determination.

“I don’t have family out here in LA. And all those other things you pointed out are easily changed. I was saving up for a house hence the living arrangements and the car is better for navigating LA traffic. All of that can be changed for what is better for Eva.” His sincerity struck her as she had also seen that look before too. People who were willing to do whatever it took to turn their life into what it needs to be for the kids. 

Melissa gives an indulgent smile, “well then, I need a pen and some paper and I will write down a few things to look for in a new place.” As she was going over her tips, Buck was taking it all seriously and asking for certain clarification on the safety things that a child would need or things he wasn't sure of. 

By the end of the visit Buck’s head was spinning in the best of ways and as Melissa left she also handed over the contact information for the foster couple that had taken Eva in. “They are expecting your call.” They were both smiling as Buck walked her out. 

\---

Only a few days into the new apartment hunt and Buck received a text from Abby with the flyer of her missing mother. From the sounds of her voice, Buck knew she was more than a little freaked out it and it pulled at his heartstrings almost the same way that Eva pulled at them when she was crying just because she was a little lonely. 

Buck wanted to be the guy that Abby could turn too. He wanted to be the guy that they could both turn too. He raced over to Abby’s and was impressed with how she was handling it. Though she was freaked out she was creating logical within the chaos. They would find Abby’s mom, they just had to take it one mile at a time.

It was about 2.5 hours in that Abby was finally calmed down enough that they were doing more than just looking, they actually starting to talk and get to know each as well. The moment the call came through with the child trapped in the swimming pool with down power lines, it didn’t take any prompting from Abby to be heading over that way. Thankfully Abby still had a cool head because Buck had clearly lost his when he saw the little girl that could one day be just like his little Eva. 

He knew he could have ridden out and saved her, but that would have put his life in unnecessary risk. Looking to the parents he understood a small portion of what they were going through. Getting that girl back to her parents felt amazing and the look of relief on both their faces as they held their little girl was mesmerizing. 

Describing later during their drive around what it was like being with Eva was a huge relief to talk to someone about his little one. 

Abby nodded along in all the right places and gave small smiles, but when he paused to catch his breath from the adrenaline rush, she reached out and took his hand. She wasn’t pressing for more details and building on how excited Buck was instead she pointed out his habit of being reckless, “you almost rode a blow-up whale into an electrified pool, Buck. A child,” pausing to collect her thoughts to put her next words as delicately as possible, “a child needs to have a safe haven within their parents and to be taught to be responsible with all their actions.” Buck was shocked by what he was hearing knowing he didn’t have the support from her that he thought he did. 

Buck was usually one good for confrontation, but it coming from Abby shocked him and he knew she needed him right then and there. So, he chose to remain silent and really think about all the times he had mentioned Eva to her. 

She had been talking about the logistics of everything and Buck had thought it had been as helpful advice now he was starting to see that it was more of Abby thought he shouldn’t be changing everything about his life for a whim.   
It wasn’t until they had found Abby’s mom in the hospital and they were saying their goodbyes that it felt weird to be going back to being just phone buddies. So that night after doing his routine search through Zillow for he went to his fall back and called her looking for sex. 

After that night Buck really started to pay attention to Abby’s reactions to his Eva stories. It kept on nagging him that something was wrong. 

It became more telling how after visiting Eva he stopped giving Abby too many details. Buck knew he liked Abby. Liked her a lot, and she had been good for him in making him stop to look at his life in a new light. 

That new light revealed how much Buck loved Eva and how much he wanted to give her. He had just finished signing a new lease and downgrading his car without Abby that he decided they were best just staying buddies whether on the phone or in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! This isn't a completely fluffy chapter, but it will help set up Eddie/Buck


	3. Bring home Eva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor drama at the firehouse, but it all ends well once baby Eva gets involved.

It was the start of a normal shift for firehouse 118, well mostly normal anyway. Chimney had been officially back for a few weeks now, so the oddest thing happened when Buck bounded in with the biggest grin anyone in the station had remembered seeing on the younger member's face. 

Buck had just gotten the call from Melissa. The call, of course, referring to the one that all Buck’s paperwork to become a foster parent had been approved, and the cherry on top was by the end of the week Eva would be staying with him. 

Chimney, being the closest to the stairs was the one to greet him, “hey what’s got you smiling so big? That about a girl? Or do I not want to know.” Chimney asks wagging his eyebrows. 

Buck gives a huffy chuckle, “It’s a girl! Her name is Eva, and she’s all mine!” He continues on enjoying his own joke and not having time to give Chimney any more information, for he had to find Captain Bobby Nash. 

Chimney turns to Hen, “I go into a coma and must have come out in an alternate reality. One where Buck is actually in love!”   
Hen looks to where Buck was approaching the Captain and they start to make their way to his seldom-used office, her frown furls and lips tighten, “I think it might be something more going on.” 

\---

Bobby knew something major was going on, for Buck tended to avoid this office like it would give him the plague even when being disciplined Buck was never shy about letting everyone know what was going on in his life. Recently though he has been more subdued. However, as soon as the door closed Buck was immediately contrary to his previous thoughts and impatiently asked about paternity leave. 

“Paternity leave? Buck, did you get some girl pregnant?”

“What! No! Of course not! Protection is not optional for me, it is always used!” Buck takes a moment to calm down of what he’s being accused of before getting that goofy grin back, “But I am about to become a father, well foster parent first, adoption will come later.” 

Bobby was shocked, to say the least, but recovered quickly and went into the spiel about leave for newly single parents and what they could offer him. During his talk Bobby’s first thought Evan looked hopeful and excited, but under closer inspection, he realized it was more than that, Buck looked settled, like the man he was always meant to become was taking root in the place of the Buck that they all knew. 

However, he couldn’t help but ask, “Buck are you sure this is what you want? You’ve never talked about kids.”

In a moment of utter cal Buck responded with a sly smile, “Bobby up until a few weeks ago I didn’t know you had ever had kids. We don’t talk about that stuff.” Buck then started to pull out his phone and scrolled through his entire albums of pictures of his little one. 

“Well I think the rest of the squad needs to hear that we are gaining a new member,” Bobby says as he walks Buck out of the office. 

When they exited Chimney and Hen were both looking as nonchalant as possible, but still clearly interested in the conversation. The majority of the rest of the squad was also milling around in the general vicinity as well.

“Attention everyone just to let you know that Buck is taking a few weeks off started at the end of the week.” Most looked nonplussed by the announcement, but Chimney and Hen came over immediately asking Buck what was going on. He just grinned and pulled out his phone. 

“You guys remember that baby that we saved from the pipe a couple of months ago? I just got approved to foster her.” Still scrolling through his phone to find the beginning of the sequence he misses the skeptical looks that pass between the two of them. He starts going through the process and the story of him and little Eva and how everything came about.

Eventually, Henrietta reaches out and stops him mid-sentence, “Buck I know the adoption process. Have one of my own, remember. Kids are a big deal. And not just something you can get away from once you’re bored.” 

“Bored. You think I would become bored with my little one. Do you know how hard I’ve had to work to get her.” Holding up his hand to stop any answer from her or Chim. 

“No, you don’t. I love her and have done everything the courts have asked to provide a life fit for her. I don’t need you to understand that. Just respect me and my decisions enough not to insult me.” Buck turns and walks away at that point and lucky or unlucky depending on who you ask the alarm goes off and they pile into the nearest fire truck and ambulance. 

\---

The day finally arrives where Buck was going to pick up little Eva from the Perrin’s, the foster family that took her in after she was cleared from the hospital. They had become friends with how often Buck came by to visit and all the questions he had about being a parent and what to do in different situations. 

“It’s always heartbreaking to watch them go.” Mr. Perrin said with his arm around his wife as they watched Buck buckle Eva into his new car seat.

Buck looked up after sweeping the hair out of Eva’s face, “then why do you do it.”

Mrs. Perrin moves to hug Buck and when she pulls away, “because it is more heartbreaking to think these kids have nowhere to go. Their hearts are more fragile than mine.” 

“The world needs more people like you.” 

“And more like you. Call us if you need anything you know our motto that as long as we are physically able the answer is always yes. We can help.” Buck waves as he pulls away.

Driving back to his apartment, Buck is expecting to have a quiet night to settle Eva in. However, the squad was there to greet the new daddy-daughter duo with a surprise baby shower. Buck received several hand-me-downs of clothes and toys that would get them started for the next year or so. 

The night was filled with laughter and smiles as everyone got to meet and immediately fall in love with little Eva. The part that made Buck happiest though, was the fact that everyone was at least trying to be supportive and he wouldn’t have to be questioned about his fatherhood choice once he returned to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!


	4. Maddie Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie arrives to help Buck

Buck found he worked best under pressure and a crazy lifestyle was perfect for him. He knew at the base that the parenthood lifestyle was a whole new kind of crazy, but nothing would have prepared him for the reality of it, thankfully he was used to the odd hours and the spurts of energy that was needed to keep up with Eva. 

Her first steps had happened with the Perrin’s, but the morning she toddered over to Buck’s arms and babbled a Dada looking up at him with that big gummy smile she was known for will for ever be ingrained in Buck’s memory. The rest of that day was spent getting her to say it again and again. Buck’s returned smile and laugh evoked the same response from the little girl and she repeated “Dada, Dada, Dada” all day already figuring out she would get everything she wanted from it. 

When Buck finally got the little girl to sleep that night he was feeling giddy enough to take a risk. 

Buck called his sister, Maddie, and while he figured his call wouldn’t go through just like the last several hadn’t he still had to try. Just as predicted it went to voicemail, but the happiness didn’t squash the hope that maybe she would answer. Buck detailed the day as best he could in the short time he had and gave a vague update of the rest. As he went to end the call he added, “I miss you Maddie, and your niece wants to meet you, please call me back.” It had been months since he had received a response, but she was family, and to Buck, family was everything. 

Buck was used to being ghosted by Maddie, so he was truly shocked when a few days later he answered the door with Eva on his hip and there she was. 

“Hi, Buck,” is all she says at first as she holds up her old teddy bear and gives a little wave. 

Eva buries herself into Buck’s shoulder moving away from the stranger. 

Buck is stunned, but snaps out of it with Eva’s snuffling, “Maddie? What are you doing here?” 

Despite his question he still moves aside to let her in where she drops her bag, then smoothing out the fluff on the bear’s head offering it over to Buck with big eyes.

“I umm I thought Eva might like my old Teddy. I know she probably has her own things by now, but I remember how comforting it was for me and hopefully it can bring her some as well.” 

Buck smiles as Eva perks up a little as they return to the familiar living room. They all know the moment she spots the new toy as she is reaching out for it squirming in Buck’s arms. 

“Looks like it is already a hit with the little one,” Buck chuckles as he moves Eva closer so she can touch the bear. “Look Eva, your Auntie brought you a new bear. He’s not the cutest in the world, but he was always the best at fighting off the darkness monsters, or at leasts that's what your silly Aunt used to tell me.” 

Eva baby babbles in response and Buck keeps going.

“You’re right! She is silly, taking this long to come meet you.” Buck looks over at Maddie raising a questioning eyebrow, “But she’s here now?”

“Yea I’m here, for as long as you’ll have me.” Buck nods before suggesting lunch for the adults and a nap for the little Eva, so the siblings can talk. 

\---

“Parenthood suits you little brother,” the distrust in Evan’s eyes brings her out of it and continues ,“after your last message I stopped and looked around at my life and realized that wasn’t what I would want for my niece. I would want her to know she can be brave and stand on her own. If you can change everything to be a dad the least I can do is be an adult enough to live my own life. I left Doug.”

Evan completely softens at that hugging his sister for the first time in years, “Maddie I am so happy you’re here. You’re always welcome.” 

After knowing that Maddie was really getting out of the Doug situation he gives her the rundown on what happened at her birth and the health concerns that could be associated with it. Knowing that with Nurse Maddie around he could double check the doctors conclusions. So far Eva hasn’t presented with any additional conditions, and the doctor at her last check up was encouraged that everything was showing up normal even if she was marginally behind on developmental range. 

Maddie recognizing Buck’s anxious spiral placed her hand on his arm, “so even if she does end up with any type of disability that doesn’t make her any less loved and she has us to help her to achieve all her goals whatever they may be in the future." 

It doesn’t take long for Eva to have Maddie wrapped around her little finger as well. For Buck he hadn’t realized how much he missed having a conversation with another adult until Maddie was there and now he could feel confident when he went back to work soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being patient with this story, life has been crazy. I am slowly working through the outline that I have, Next chapter will have all our boys meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I love the idea of Buck choosing to be a father and having relationships end and start because of this choice. Let me know what you think!!


End file.
